warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bracken-
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bracken- page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 23:01, September 7, 2009 Hi Bracken! Glad you joined! Let Sparrowsong know you joined, she will be very happy. What you do on here is make articles of your roleplay characters, and make them like articles on warriors wiki! Check out Eagleheart, Mallowleaf, and Hawkfire for examples. We are making this wiki a better place, so it will look better, and have a great community, Remember it's new! We need everyone's help to make this wiki better. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:07, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: Your not stupid at all! Scroll over to the side bar over here <-- and click "New Page" and it has a pencil by it. Enter the title, and type the text and you have a article. Very easy! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action''` :) Hi!!!! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 23:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Unlimited. Create as many rp pages as you want! Maybe try making up a clan! [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:20, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Article Stubs As Sparrow stated before, we need to focus on article stubs and try lengthening them. Try to expand the articles instead of creating new ones. (I hope I didn't sound so bossy.) It's just that we need long articles instead of lots of short ones. --Rainwhisker 00:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Rainwhisker 00:04, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Question? What do you do on this Wikia? --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Hey Bracken! Thanks so much for joining! --Sparrowsong 00:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ... Sharpwhisker's on Mapleclan (you know that).. wow. I don't see any difference in Eveningshine. [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 19:16, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Oh OK, thanks, yeah, I just closed on the loophole in the Sharpeh's on thing... NVM [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 19:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) yes yes of corse :) cool well cool :) ok ok I have a siggeh but yeah i don't know how to put it on there lol XD Hi....! Mossnose has a brother? Lakemoss. Or maybe it's just him. Or his sister. :-| [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 15:27, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Bracken I haven't seen you on Mapleclan or Waterfallclan in a long time. By Redclaw7 Hi Wow, I must be annoying you, but thanks for putting "Eveningswift" on. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:43, September 14, 2009 (UTC) HI, Brackenstomr Hi, it's Mossnose, or otherly known as... WAVEPAW OR DARKFANG... sound familiar? ~MOSSNOSE Bramble's Message Hi Bracken! I'm sending this to every user as to clear up the confusion about the blanks: Bramble stated, "Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki." She also said that there is no copyright over the declined blanks. Hope this clears things up! --Rainwhisker 00:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) That's right! :) --Rainwhisker 00:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello there! Do you know someone named Peacesong though she perfers Pandasong or Panda, she is my friend in real life. Ha, I'm on here computer right now, I'm actually at her house! Well, hi, I'm pretty new, and just to let you know, I am a boy. --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) No, I know him but I'm not really a friend of his and you can also call me Brandon, thats my real name! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:43, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Coldshadow has a wikia account, I might be able to get him on, wait one sec, let me call him! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Whats mapleclan? If its a RP site, sure! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) He's coming on soon! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Eagle told me to come on, whassup? ----[[User:Coldshadow| Coldshadow ]] 00:46, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I asked him, he can't go on anymore for today, he's busy with school, I hear he's gotta study for a test. I'll meet you on Mapleclan, but I can't go on that long because I have to go to my own house now, since I'm not at my own house right now! :P --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 00:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thx dude! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'Soaring Eagle']] 20:45, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Tigerfoot Hey I just noticed we both have characters named Tigerfoot. Maybe you we can change ours with like: Tigerfoot(Initials of you Fanfiction or RP). Mossflight 22:37, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: hi Hmmm...I don't know...does it cost money? And Hiya back!!! When You're Gone Clover! 23:34, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, yay!!! I probably will, but you never know which RP cat I'll use...because it could be a minor character from my fanfictions, or some cat I randomlly make up.... *shifty eyes* When You're Gone Clover! 23:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay, TTFN! (that's me and my friend-in-real-life's weird thing we do, she goes TTFN! and I go ta ta for now!) When You're Gone Clover! 23:49, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Logo At first, I thought it was Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. It looks great though! --Rainwhisker 00:09, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Like my new logo? --Rainwhisker 00:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!!!! :D Your's is awesome too!!!! You just need to make it smaller. The requirement is 155x155 or something. I think it might be 133x133. Cloverfang says so on here. --Rainwhisker 00:22, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Darkeh I can tell by your avatar, lol. XD But why'd they use the present for their cat? O_o No offence, but I believe we shouldn't start making blue cats and be serious, lol. XD --Fernpool 06:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: :3 Thanks! --Fernpool 16:59, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yt Yes, I'm ItsTwister. I'm thinking of making another one or deleting all my videos. D: --Fernpool 17:06, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Sorry about what happened at waterfallclan, pretty ridiculus that someone would say dat. well anyway bye [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 02:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) thanks for whatever you were congratulating me for! X3 [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re:hi Hiya, Bracken, 'sup?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 17:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll be right on! ;)--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:30, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Narrh, my computer's having problems, it won't load any Piczo site! *sighs* I'll try to get on later... ok?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) : Hi, Bracken, any charcats in mind to make? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:10, October 8, 2009 (UTC) PIA Welcome to the PIA (Project Improvement Art) Let me know if you have any questions and feel free to take a look around. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 02:11, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Bracken, I'm Leafwhisker from Warriors Wiki. -Leaf Pebblefoot Well... to redirect the Pebblepaw to the Pebblefoot, you first have to ask Sparrowsong to delete the Pebblefoot one. Then, I can take it from there. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 16:52, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi, bracken! Or pebble! how was eveningswift banned? those admins are so blind and mean T.T ... [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:01, October 21, 2009 (UTC) (: but the admins here said that she was too mean, rude, and cold. >:( i wonder how long it would take for them to realize vice versa. Wassup, Pebble, my homey? Sorry, Eveningswift's rap-theme at email today rubbed off. :3 [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ... :) [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 22:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey I just joined MythClans. That's your site, right? Sparrowsong 18:53, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 1,000,000 Apologies I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't get to join your roleplay!! Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo very sorry!!!!! But I tried to find it but I think I need a link. Soooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrryyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 D= Please forgive me! Pretty please with...chocolate on top? Clover 23:34, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Yay! *Hugs* Question: Are you a boy or a girl? Not trying to be snoopy, just wondering. Clover 00:10, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Okie dokie. I go to roleplay soon, maybe tomorrow or saturday. Dunno. Also, if some days I am crazy, that's cuz I either went to eat with the church family, or I had tea. I just haven't today, so I'm slightly calm. And........I'm not a girly-girl either. I play street basketball with the boys. =D NO RULEZ! But I'm not a tomboy, either. I like fashion! =) And the Clique series. Very good books. But kinda adultified in some parts. Clover 01:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Sure you wanna get on? HawkfireTalk! 05:48, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bracken! Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Iceh OMG she's beautiful! Thank you!*hugs Bracken in a big cat hug* No wonder why your awesome! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:21, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Can I make one for you? First give me Brackenstorm's description. Then the background! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay. --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) On Featherclans are you in DoveClan? If not ''please come back! --IcyLet's Go 2010! 00:48, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OMG Hai Hai Pebble :D How's it going with the short story animation? :3 Yup, I saw on Youtube ll Hailshadow Yush please! Hailshadow? Hailshadow 19:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC)